Inventive concepts relate to memory devices and/or apparatuses including the same.
Examples of non-volatile memory devices include resistive random access memory (RRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), phase-change random access memory (PRAM), or the like. Among them, the RRAM is a resistive memory device which stores data based on a resistance change of a material. In a RRAM, the resistance of a resistance-change material is changed from a high-resistance state to a low-resistance state (also referred to as “ON state”) when a voltage applied to the resistance-change material is greater than or equal to a set voltage. The resistance of the resistance-change material is switched back to the high-resistance state (also referred to as “OFF state”) when a voltage applied to the resistance-change material is greater than or equal to a reset voltage.
Generally, a resistive memory device includes a storage node including a resistance-change layer and a selecting device (selector) electrically connected to the storage node. In this case, a conductive element, i.e., an intermediate electrode is disposed between the storage node and the selecting device. However, when a non-volatile memory device, such as a resistive memory device, is highly integrated or a memory device having a diverse/complicated three-dimensional (3D) structure is implemented, the intermediate electrode may cause several problems.